Signal Of The Mate
by T1Weasel
Summary: Every echidna needs to be mated by 20... What happens if you spend 17 fighting for nothing? And what if you had a chance to find your mate but are too afraid to admit it? KnuxShade lemon. MATURE READERS ONLY!


**NOTE: In collaboration with Holospartoi258, I present to you:**

KnuxShade Lemon: Signal Of The Mate

"Time heals all wounds" goes the saying. But, should you apply time to wounds, time would be sand grains in an hourglass, which consists of sodium chloride. Therefore, the saying should be instead: "Time worsens all wounds".

A philosophy as bizarre as this was adopted by seventeen-year-old Shade Nocturnia the Echidna (with excellent skills and business-like attitude) of the Nocturnus Clan. Such a person in the clan had been living a lifetime of cursed eternity, of course now freed by her friends Sonic and company. She shared the same fate as her ancestors as well as any other of the Nocturnus Clan, of which the curse had existed since the Cretaceous Period, where they were banished to the Twilight Cage and were said to be the worst thing since the number thirteen.

The damned clan, however, found hope five years ago by a certain echidna-a governor named Imperator Ix. He proclaimed himself the liberator of the clan against the Pachamac's, promising eternal freedom. Upon receiving this joyous news, everybody-including the then thirteen-year-old Shade-was elated. Shade had a firm belief that their clan was to be free of being an 'inauspicious burden' and from the trenches of 'prejudice', of which her belief superseded Ix's.

Once the general public entrusted full authority upon Imperator Ix the Ninth, it was too late-Ix abused the power and exposed himself as a fraud, acting like a dictator and treating his people harshly as slaves and stripping them of their dignity. In fact, 'slaves' was a rather generous term, and so were 'dirt' and 'micro-organisms'-they were made to work, battle, and train with no reward sans harsh punishment. He began to take over everything real and virtual and throw himself about as a tyrant-thousands died under his control. But honestly, what could they do?

All those who dared to rebel against Ix would have to engage in combat with him, of which all the echidnas were crushed in defeat and were subsequently taken over by a mysterious force unknown to all but Ix-these became his 'minions'-the most accurate term in the dictionary-and under his evil reign, where they would have been more dignified than the 'slaves', but the former would beg to differ should they actually have control over their minds. It is because of this that every living echidna stayed silent and dared not step out of line due to the fear of being punished-and besides, who the hell would have the courage to liberate a cursed clan?

To the amusement of Ix, one year after his reign began, fourteen-year-old Shade had decided that she wanted to be the right hand of Ix, despite being fully aware of the controversy it would bring. Ix never thought of having a right hand-however Shade was not like any echidna her age or even twice her age-she was supremely intelligent and gifted in the area of combat. Her ulterior motive was hidden-which was that she wanted to gain the trust of Ix to spare herself any future threats from the tyrant as well as playing a part in the liberation enterprise. Ix took her seriously and gave her a vigorous fighting test (not against him, obviously) to test her skill. When she aced it Ix promoted her, saving her from being mistreated or deprived of dignity.

The thing was, she wasn't deprived of anything-but love.

She was forever entrenched-whether she believed it or not-in the never-ending cycle of training, and she had no room for emotion or free time, which meant she could not be with her friends like normal teenage girls would do-so what more could she hook up with somebody? And the thing was, she needed to in order to save herself any more controversy, because one tradition is that every echidna was to be mated before the age of twenty to spare themselves serious consequences, as a decree to increase the population. Being a very busy echidna Shade had no place in her heart for love, let alone a love life.

Of course, this integrated into nothingness when she met an echidna of the same age and attracted her attention like a magnet attracts iron. Her friends called him Noir and truth be told for a fifteen-year-old he had a build any woman twice his age hunted for. But unlike the rest this isn't what attracted her-it was his character, where he could act indifferent and act cool and aside from the general public, but also be nice to his closest friends. Noir too was reciprocally attracted to Shade due to her matching personality, and he began to act sweeter towards her to the point that they began dating. Her signal was green like a traffic light to say 'go'-they were fated.

The Signal of the Mate is a sign which looked like a fancy N more than anything else-every Nocturnus bore a signal on the palm of his or her dominant hand. Should it emit crimson hue meant that the bearer was single and an emerald green hue meant that the bearer is 'dating' his or her 'predicted mate'. Of course, this green signal was all in a matter of the sealing of a kiss. Then, the signal disappears completely after copulation, or rather sex, to signify that the mates have indeed... mated to seal their 'marriage'. But the things that were the term 'predicted mate' could apply to anybody, and should the mate die or break up, the red Signal appears.

Shade had tested her Signal on Noir by isolating themselves in her house, removing their gloves... and gently placing her lips on Noir. Noir had fully agreed to this, and graciously accepted her kiss-and after that they never wanted to let go if air was not an essential need to live. It was mutually agreed that they do not mate due to a young age (seventeen was the most ideal) or rather, Shade had requested it and Noir was obliged to agree. One of his arguments was that should Ix find out she would be in deep shit, but then she assumed anyway that he wouldn't mind.

Before one of Shade's training matches, Ix had noticed Shade's emerald-green signal blaring in his face, and after which Shade was assaulted with a tongue-lashing and some punches from the tyrant, where Ix berated her for several minutes and at times threw jabs at her. Shade gave no response-it was reflected in the moisture of her teary eyes.

Then it suddenly struck Shade like a lightning bolt-being the right hand of Ix meant that she was not allowed to engage in any romantic activity, nor have the pleasure of hanging out with her friends. She was ostracized from society, and the following day the one and only person who truly cared for Shade was pronounced dead from his assassin-Centurions.

Shade grieved sorrowfully, but Ix reprimanded her and then declared that nobody, not even the civilians, were to engage in any romance, since anyway Gizoids could be made to replace the worthless creatures which didn't have the courage to stand up against Ix anyway.

Shade realized that she was going to have to be oppressed and waste her life helping Ix liberating the clan-of course, the goal was fine, but the executor wasn't. And she slugged through such an ordeal for another two years being controlled by her master to the goal she ever longed for-so imagine her reaction when Ix betrayed her for the Master Emerald.

After a warm acceptance into the side she once rivaled against, her fighting and intelligence dearly needed by the team, she wanted to tell herself that now she can start a new life with the freedom to have friends, to be able to improve a relationship between another person, to love somebody... Of which the latter was impossible, of course.

X-X-X-X

For an unknown reason, or perhaps by fate, Knuckles Pachan the Echidna (with his spiked fists and fragile temper) had his seventeenth birthday roughly two days after Valentine's Day and Shade's seventeenth birthday fell on the same day. Shade kept this hidden from the rest-after all, who could possibly care in the first place?

Knuckles' birthday was celebrated with style and heartiness-with a combat tournament-of which unfortunately Sonic won-and a huge feast with a grand finale of fireworks. And although the feast had no alcohol, Knuckles came back to Angel Island half drunk and staggering slightly-although his mental state was perfectly intact.

Knuckles wasn't surprised nor did he prepare for battle when he saw the shadow of the terracotta echidna sitting next to the Master Emerald, where she was invited by the crimson echidna to stay with him and it wouldn't be a burden to him, and she was obliged to agree since where the hell would she stay anyway? Not Amy's, that's for sure.

Shade had laid herself next to the green gem and began to think of what she would do next. She spent an hour thinking of Knuckles and the immense and undeserved kindness he had displayed-despite being Cretaceous rivals he had been rather cordial to her, much more than the rest were, and even at one point saved her life. He reminded her of Noir... of which Shade released a silent tear tumbling down her cheek.

He also reminded her of herself-where he was rather kept to himself and was probably left out by his friends being stuck to the position of the Master Emerald's Guardian. Shade could empathize with him fully-because who the hell would want to stay near a heavy burden of a gargantuan green rock for the rest of his life? Like Shade, Knuckles wanted friends dearly, but couldn't, all because he simply had no room for any emotion.

Of course, there were times when Knuckles had fiercely defended the Emerald and refused to even part from it-but of course, it was his duty. Should he forget it, he would have to bear with serious consequences...

All this time Shade had been reminiscing over her past life-how is she to start her new life anyway?

Knuckles' face immediately brightened up as his amethyst eyes met Shade's lilac eyes, and he greeted her with a smile that touched his eyes. "Hi Shade" he cordially said, and Shade returned it with a smile, which was painful and forced to the dismay of Knuckles.

As Knuckles sat next to Shade he noticed she wasn't in her proper uniform-which under estimation was probably twice her weight-where she had decided that this would mark her start of a new life. Instead she wore a white shirt with a black blazer as well as blue-black jeans and black tennis shoes. Her mask was gone, exposing her face that would have put Aphrodite's to shame. Plus, her armor could reappear with the touch of her newly upgraded watch, courtesy of Tails, so she had nothing to worry about. Of course, Knuckles still wore virtually nothing.

Knuckles' mind fixated on the terracotta echidna, though his eyes wandered through the constellations in the midnight sky. "What a beautiful night, don't you think Shade?" Knuckles said half-unsurely, lamely attempting to create small talk.

"Yes... It is." Shade muttered matter-of-factly.

Knuckles' chin touched his knees. "It really is astounding... how the gods managed to create such a dazzling sky with all the stars glittering stars in the noir sky..."

At this point (and in a record of two minutes) Shade lost it-despite knowing that Knuckles meant no harm by replacing 'black' with 'noir'. The word itself barraged Shade's innermost emotions and she burst into tears. Knuckles trailed off as soon as he saw Shade crying for the first time, which was puzzling knowing her personality, which was really a mask to conceal her past love life. He felt a mixture of empathy as well as anxiety, where Shade was crouched in a rather uncomfortable position weeping.

When Knuckles remembered how to speak he managed to ask Shade in a slightly shaky voice, "Wha... What's wrong Shade?" placing his gloved hands on her fragile shoulders. His startled tone only made Shade shake more violently due to his underserved concern for her, and Shade rested her oh-so-tired head on the nearest platform-Knuckles' shoulder.

Knuckles never ever tried to comfort a female before, so he started to pat her shoulder gently. "'s okay Shade... you can tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend remember?" Shade's lack of proper words started to worry Knuckles even further, until five minutes later Shade began to calm down and managed out through sobs:

"N-Noir... He... he's dead... Knuckles..."

Knuckles was puzzled by this since he was totally left out on the secret. But instead he said, "Shade... please calm down... just relax... please..." Knuckles' soothing tone was futile and Shade did not follow him. "Who's Noir?" he stupidly asked after a while. At this point, however, with Shade's unstable emotional state, she snapped at Knuckles and shook herself away from him. "Like you would care!" she accused, all the more shocking Knuckles. However, his tone was firm. "Shade, please! I care for anything about you! You... You're probably the only friend I have..." His voice shook and trailed off at the last sentence.

Shade showed no mask of emotion when she said, "Noir was my ex", she said when her sobbing was less violent, and Knuckles became curious as Shade began to reveal her past life that was concealed behind her mask. He felt a tinge of jealousy when he said unemotionally, "Oh." Shade glared at Knuckles as cold as subzero, and Knuckles loosened up. "I didn't break up with him. Ix did. I... I loved him..." Shade's voice trailed off as she silently wept again. Knuckles placed his hand on Shade's shoulder again, comforting her again.

Before Shade knew it she began to ramble off for half an hour about her past life-how her clan was cursed, her oppression under Ix, her experience about Noir, and even showing Knuckles the Signal of the Mate, removing her gloves. Knuckles didn't say "Hey gee what's the time?" to make himself look bored in the verbal barrage. He was truly fascinated and simultaneously astonished by Shade's interesting life-he had spent seventeen years guarding a jewel and she had spent hers fighting for her clan in misery.

When Shade stopped for oxygen Knuckles again fought for words that would comfort one of the opposite sex, and thus said, "I... I'm so sorry Shade... I mean I always knew your life was... bad... but I never knew..."

On hearing Knuckles' tone of empathy, Shade reciprocally showed more concern for Knuckles. "No Knuckles..." she said, smiling as she reflected on her utter foolishness. "You don't have to. Besides, I'm sure you have your own love life to worry about..."

Memory Lane trapped Knuckles once again and he courageously released a stream of tears. "I... I'm just too hard-hearted Shade." The crimson echidna sighed, his sweet breath spilling over Shade, and the latter knew that he was going to reveal his life-no matter how short this event was going to be.

He continued, "But I'm too gullible as well. I can never trust anybody... except you." The terracotta echidna exchanged smiles with him. "I can never trust... Rouge." On mentioning the white bat's name-of which was described by one of Sonic's friends how much the two were polar opposites-Shade snorted in disgust. She knew how slutty Rouge was, evidence from her flirting with Knuckles, even in front of Shadow, would in turn feel a strange mix of envy, fury, and sorrow.

"Yeah. Rouge is too cold for somebody who throws herself at people. I can't believe how extraordinarily 'lucky' would be the person who possesses her virginity." Now Shade had assumed Knuckles was on the same page as her by insulting her, but Knuckles had slipped that last sentence unwittingly and was indeed not on Shade's side, so his electrifying paralyzed Shade. "Shade, that was me."

Hot shame pulsed through the terracotta echidna's veins as her face turned into the color of Knuckles' skin. Of course, a hint of jealousy and fury was inscribed on her face as well. "Oh." She managed through her teeth. "Then... I'm so sorry."

Shade's sincere tone threw Knuckles off, and he waved his hand to deflect the apology. "Nah, it's fine Shade. It's just that... at first I loved her." A single tear dropped from his amethyst eye. "When she told me she loved me too... I... I just lost it. I thought that we could be together... for eternity. But after I got caught up with our love-making... she just made off with it." He gestured to the Master Emerald. Shade's blood began to boil. "How could she just do that? How could she be so sinister?"

Knuckles snorted. "Actually I wasn't surprised. I was kinda expecting it anyway... but I got caught up." He sighed again. "After I got the Master Emerald back, I was stupid... I worried for her! I kept thinking-what if she's pregnant? I mean, we're not even of same species!" Both of them shuddered-cross-species were condemned from society, and they looked hideous. Most cross-species died with their parents, of which was one of Knuckles' worries.

"Rouge was probably infertile, cos' she shagged a bunch of other people and never got pregnant." Knuckles speculated, soothing himself as well as Shade. "But the point is..." he stared into Shade's eyes solemnly as his voice grew matter-of-fact: "after that I told myself I couldn't trust anybody anymore. And even before that I was not even really part of the team... Sonic keeps teasing me... Tails keeps shying away... Amy keeps losing her temper... and a bunch of other stuff. I was... ostracized."

Shade had to stifle a giggle, but her smile reached her eyes, although empathy washed over her as his life encroached closer to hers. "Welcome to the world of Shade Nocturnia." Both of them chuckled shortly before Shade continued, "My life is really sad..." and then she remembered something to 'accidentally' share with Knuckles: "I bet nobody knew it was my birthday today."

It worked; embarrassment washed over Knuckles as he stiffened, shock pulsing through him, and when he remembered how to speak he stuttered, "I... I'm so sorry Shade..." before Shade waved it off with a hand. "It doesn't matter Knuckles... not really." Knuckles' voice began to get nervous as he said something that he was aware was stupid: "Well... happy birthday?"

Shade laughed a chorus of melodious bells that soothed Knuckles' sense of hearing. She never laughed so sweetly before. "Well then thanks, but you don't have to do anything. You can just keep me company." Then she sighed with a hint of false sadness. "You want to hear something sad?" she said suddenly. Knuckles stared at her, puzzled. "What?"

Shade exhaled sharply as a laugh. "You're my best friend." Knuckles laughed heartily. "Yeah, that really is sad." Shade's smile reached her eyes. "Proves that I really don't have friends doesn't it? But..." she gazed at Knuckles with solemn lilac eyes in his amethyst eyes. "I'm quite serious... I mean, you saved my life as your worst enemy... and you helped me so much..."

Knuckles returned her smile reciprocally. "It's alright Shade. You deserve it so much, and not just because you're the first live echidna I know. You're really great... you're strong... and talented... and smart... and kind... and beautiful..." Suddenly Knuckles trailed off at the realization that he was giving too many compliments to Shade, and that she would feel uncomfortable-any taken person would have known that. His muzzle camouflaged into his skin.

But instead Shade laughed sweetly again, and she said, "Thanks. You're great as well... You're strong and muscular... and handsome... and so nice to me..."

Before either echidna knew it their hands had entwined and locked. Shade found herself involuntarily leaning closer to Knuckles in a rather cliché way... and suddenly her mind popped several doubts. 'You're not of the same clan' was one of them, and this was major-should they mate, of course, as the two clans were actually rival and should the two actually... mate... it would create dire consequences. 'You're not allowed to start a new life' was another, and so was 'He will betray you'. But her mind was so fixated on the growing lust she possessed for the crimson echidna and her mind was about to explode from all her bottled emotions... and besides-what did she have to lose? Noir was dead, and Knuckles had lost his love... and they needed to recuperate.

Knuckles in turn had the same passion for Shade-but he had already been tricked by Rouge, so the chances that Shade would betray him... were very low. Shade had revealed her past life to him, and complimented him more than he had ever been in seventeen years in the last ten seconds. He had strong feelings for Shade-and even if they did... mate... then it would be alright wouldn't it? They were old enough and since the Nocturnus tradition applied to the Pachamac... what did they have to lose?

And with this, and with no regrets, Shade pulled Knuckles closer with no restrictions into a gentle kiss.

Knuckles' lips burned with hot passion as he felt them moving slowly and rhythmically with Shade's lips, enjoying the luxury of the oh-so-sweet taste, which danced along with Knuckles as well and before she knew it her body became numb and Knuckles' weight began to overcome her, lying over her on the ground and feet away from the Master Emerald. Due to a demand for oxygen, the two pulled away after three minutes, and their breaths mixed in a sweet aroma as they panted for dear air, staring into each other's eyes. Shade began to spill her confessions to Knuckles:

"I love you" she said in a hush and in between pants. "It's stupid and weird and practically a crime, but the truth is I love you so much..." Knuckles interrupted her by pressing his lips against Shade tenderly. "Don't say that Shade," Knuckles said huskily. "I... I love you. In fact, I loved you ever since we first met... we had an affinity, and both of us could sense it. I'm not lying... I love you." "I love you too," was Shade's statement before their lips converged again in a passionate waltz.

After what seemed like an eternity Knuckles tore off, and he espied Shade's palm-although it was silent, its hue had indeed changed-now a hue that camouflaged into the Master Emerald's halo emitted into Knuckles' face. As Shade's lilac eyes followed Knuckles' amethyst eyes, she caught sight of the Signal. "My mate," she whispered with her mouth close to Knuckles' ear and tenderly stroking his dreadlocks, obviously tempting him. "Then again, you're not my mate until you take me..."

But Knuckles pulled away, making them both sit up, and he stared glumly into Shade's lilac eyes. "Shade, look. I love you... so much... but what if you-?"

"Knuckles, it's okay. Don't worry if I get hurt. I know that you'll be there to comfort me in the end. I love you, and that's the only thing that matters to me. Didn't our traditions state that?" By this she meant that echidna traditions were that if you are in love with another person, mating should be the next thing to occur. Knuckles had considered this to be ridiculous nonsense though.

"But once we mate, it can never have any rewinding of the clock. The sand grains cannot go against gravity." Knuckles and Shade's eyes began to gleam in the moonlight.

"I don't really care Knuckles." Shade smiled lovingly. "I have no regrets. To me, I've made so many bad mistakes, when I realized that all I had to do was to seal my fate rather than wait for the mate. Please Knuckles... do it for me... I love you..." Shade's voice trailed off, awaiting Knuckles response.

Knuckles cupped Shade's tender face, pondering if he should steal Shade's virginity for the sake of love. If he was as selfish as... Rouge then he would obviously, and unlike him she had nothing physically valuable to steal. But he had heard of people getting addicted to sex should the first be premarital, and the possible abuse of love of the other's party. However, that usually happened to those of other species (like hedgehogs) whereas to echidnas being mates meant being married... and Shade's destined mate's soul resided in Knuckles' body. Such a decision was difficult to make, especially with Knuckles struggling against the barrier of his hard head to think over what was best for the one person he loved.

His answer was in the form of pulling Shade into an approving kiss, and both of their hearts launched into fireworks. This wasn't like the others, which were rather slow and gentle. This was burning with hot passion burning in their lips like flames, as the two savored the moment their hearts desired. And suddenly, in the sky, the stars' brightness grew in intensity as the gods laid out the next phase of their plan.

**NOTE: Alright, lemon time. If you are not 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this story.**

Knuckles and Shade looked into each other's eyes as their growing lust finally reached its limit. Shade cupped Knuckles face in her hands. "Knuckles, you know what you have to do."

Knuckles nods. "Yes, but there are still so many questions."

Shade wraps her arms around Knuckles' neck. "Worry about the questions later my mate."

Knuckles smiles and helps Shade remove her white shirt, blue-black jeans, shoes, and lacy undergarments. Knuckles took off his shoes and took a few minutes to look over the body Shade possessed. The terracotta had a body better than Rouge did, and breasts that were size 38DD.

Shade removed her headband and let her quills down for the first time in her life. "Take me Knuckles."

The crimson echidna pressed his lips against the terracotta echidna's lips as his strong hands massaged Shade's breasts. Shade moaned and held Knuckles to her as she ground her hips on his. It was her way of telling him that she wasn't waiting much longer. Knuckles picked up on this and rubbed between Shade's legs. Instantly her warmth and wetness penetrated his glove, so he took both of them off.

Shade saw Knuckles' member extending from its sheath and the size made her body heat up really fast. "Wow Knuckles, you're huge."

Knuckles smiles and positions himself at Shade's entrance. "Thanks to Rouge I know my penis is 9 inches long and just over 2.5 inches thick."

Shade smiles. "Hurry Knuckles, I want that inside my virgin pussy _now_."

The red echidna sighed. "This is going to hurt alright?"

Shade nods. "I know, but I trust you."

Knuckles nods, takes a breath, and enters the female echidna. Shade arched her back and dug her claws into Knuckles' fur and tough back muscles. As she recovered Knuckles prepared for the best mating he'd ever have. While they waited, the green Signal faded out, meaning that the two were now officially together. Forever.

They both wanted this, and Shade nodded to Knuckles after a few seconds. "Alright Knuckles, I'm all yours."

Knuckles nods and begins a hard thrusting into Shade's lower region. He expected Shade to be screaming in pain, but her screams were from only pleasure. "OH KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles lowered his head to Shade's bouncing breasts and let his tongue tease the soft light pink nipple. Shade arched her back and held Knuckles to her left breast, which was the one he was teasing. "HAH! YES! SUCKLE ME KNUCKLES!"

The male echidna did just that, feeling the nipple harden with his suckling. Shade screamed and panted as Knuckles pounded her. The pleasure was beyond anything she imagined it would be. Her mate was certainly doing his job, but Shade decided to test his endurance. "FASTER MY MATE! DEEPER TOO!"

Knuckles switched nipples and sped up, burying his thick shaft completely inside the terracotta echidna. Shade felt Knuckles reach all the way into her womb and both knew pregnancy was almost certain.

The suckling on her right nipple, combined with the faster thrusting, made Shade erupt in her first ever orgasm. "HAH! HAH! _HAAAH!_"

Knuckles feels Shade's opening tighten around his giant organ and he stops his thrusting to let Shade recover. "Shade... This is the best mating I've ever had."

Shade pants her reply. "Knuckles... (panting) I love you."

Knuckles chuckles a little. "I love you too Shade."

The terracotta echidna rolls her crimson mate underneath her and kisses him. "My turn, and I want your seed inside me this time."

Knuckles nods. "I think you'll get it this time."

Shade nods and gives Knuckles a sexy growl. "I better, and I'm going to be on top of you until I get it."

With this statement Shade begins humping Knuckles' huge appendage, moaning loudly and digging her claws into his 8 pack abs. "Uh! Knuckles! So thick! So deep!"

Knuckles holds Shade's hips and helps her ride him. "Oh Shade. You're so hot down there. So wet and tight too. I love you so much."

His words make her speed up and Shade leans forward, kissing Knuckles and shoving her tongue inside his mouth. Knuckles battles back and rubs Shade's nipples on his own, making the female echidna speed her humping up. "MMM! MMM! MMM!"

Knuckles moans and starts thrusting upward into Shade's hot womanhood. This makes him penetrate deeper into his mate, and it also makes Shade speed up again. The kiss breaks and Shade's lilac eyes stare lovingly into Knuckles' amethyst eyes. What she sees mirrors her own feelings. Love, passion, and freedom. For the first time in their lives, Knuckles and Shade felt free. Sure there would be consequences from this union, but at the moment, they didn't care. The two echidnas had finally found happiness with each other, and dammit they were going to enjoy every bit of it.

Knuckles and Shade speed up their movements and it was Shade who screamed first. "KNUCKLES! I'M CUMMING!"

Knuckles pants and nods. "SHADE! I'M CUMMING TOO!"

Shade orgasms first, feeling her walls tighten around Knuckles' 9 inch manhood. "HAAH KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles finally erupts in an orgasm, and both echidnas are shocked by the size of the load. "Oohhh Shade!"

Shade smiles and lays on top of her mate and nuzzles him. "Knuckles... My one and only mate."

Knuckles smiles and rubs Shade's back, making her purr. "Shade... My one and only mate."

Shade twirls her finger on Knuckles' chest and kisses it a few times. "You _do_ know that I'll most likely wind up pregnant right?"

Knuckles nods. "Yes, but this is how the tradition goes, and I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

Shade purrs and licks Knuckles' neck. "Well, I'm not sure one load will guarantee a pregnancy."

Knuckles nods and gets them in the doggy style position. "Well then let's get a few more loads into that tight pussy of yours."

Shade nods and moans as Knuckles enters her again. "Ohhh... Come on Knuckles. Fill that pussy again."

Knuckles nods and starts thrusting deep into Shade's womb again. Shade tosses her head back and allows him to grab her quills. "OH! YES KNUCKLES! FUCK ME HARD!"

The red echidna smiles and does just that. His massive member buries itself completely into Shade's womanhood and Shade's pleasure skyrockets. "KNUCKLES! YES! TEAR THAT PUSSY APART!"

Knuckles speeds up and puts Shade's upper body on the ground. Not only did the terracotta echidna's breasts slide along the ground, but her flower opened up more. This allowed Knuckles to penetrate even deeper into his mate.

Shade begins drooling and screams even louder as she has Knuckles speed up again. _"OH FUCK! KNUCKLES! FASTER!"_

Knuckles spanks Shade's thick rear and speeds up to his full speed. The Master Emerald glowed brighter the longer the two echidnas mated, and at the moment it outshone the full moon that was overhead.

Shade's orgasm finally erupted and her body shook as her third orgasm made itself known. _"KNUCKLES! OH YES! OHH FUCK!"_

Knuckles also came, his thrusting coming to a stop as another large amount of seed flowed into Shade's womb. "SHADE! Ohhh yeahhh..."

Shade's sparkling eyes closed as she felt her mate unload into her flower. "Mmm... That was amazing Knuckles."

The Master Emerald's glow subsides for a bit as Knuckles and Shade take a break from mating. Knuckles lays on his back and smiles when Shade lays on top of him. "Shade... Did you ever think we would be together?"

Shade looks at her palm and saw her palm was no longer glowing. "To be honest, I thought Noir and I would be together. But then again, if it wasn't for Ix, we never would have met."

Knuckles looks into Shade's eyes. "So you're happy with having me as your mate?"

Shade smiles and kisses him. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here would I?"

Knuckles kisses her back. "Good point. I'm happy with you too."

The two echidnas kiss deeply and get ready for round number four. Knuckles has Shade get in the Lotus position and he looks into her eyes. "Your turn to do the work again."

Shade gives Knuckles a naughty wink and nibbles on his broad shoulders. "Don't you worry Knuckles. I didn't forget."

Knuckles moans and puts his meaty member inside Shade's flower again. Shade moans and immediately rides her crimson mate hard and fast. Knuckles moans and spanks Shade several times. "Yes Shade. Ride that cock hard and fast."

Shade moans loudly with each spank and puts her arms around Knuckles' neck, using only her hips to mate with him. "Spank me more Knuckles. I love it when your hand slaps my butt."

The red echidna smiles and spanks the terracotta one hard, enjoying the hot moans that came with his spankings. Shade's movements speed up and Knuckles' tongue begins teasing Shade's erect nipples again.

Shade tosses her head back and screams. "YES! UH! UH! HAH! YES BABY YES!"

Shade's fingers tangle themselves in Knuckles' dreadlocks and gently pull on them. Knuckles moans a little and beings gently biting her erect nipples. "Faster Shade!"

The female echidna speeds up and starts drooling again. "OH WOW! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! MORE!"

Knuckles keeps the spanking and suckling up as his package pulses a little. Shade feels the increase in Knuckles appendage and she pants to him. "KNUCKLES! (panting) YOUR HUGE COCK IS MAKING ME CUM! AAH!"

Shade's fourth orgasm squeezes her walls around Knuckle's organ, and this makes his third orgasm erupt. "SHADE! OHH SHIT! Ohh..."

Shade moans as Knuckles fills her once again. Looking down she sees a puddle of love juice between her legs. "Wow Knuckles. (panting) How are you so fertile?"

Knuckles shrugs. "I guess (panting) I was just saving up (panting) for my mate."

Shade somehow manages to climb off of Knuckles' lap but doesn't get far because her shaking legs feel like rubber. The terracotta echidna collapsed as the bright glow from the Master Emerald dims a little. "Whoa... I can't feel my legs."

Knuckles crawls over to her and rubs her back. "Everything okay?"

Shade pulls Knuckles to her and snuggles up to him. "Ohh yeah. It was okay the moment we began mating."

The two echidnas lay on the soft grass and take a few minutes to recover from their latest orgasm. Five minutes later Shade nuzzles Knuckles. "One more round."

Knuckles chuckles a little. "Are you sure?"

Shade nods as his spooge leaks from between her legs. "Yes. I can take one more round."

Knuckles smiles. "Alright, but what position will we be in?"

Shade lays on her back and thinks for a minute. "Let's see... We've been in Missionary, Cowgirl, Doggy Style, and Lotus... Hmm... Oh! I know."

Shade lifts her legs over her head. "Fuck me like this."

Knuckles holds Shade's legs in this position and inserts himself once more as the Master Emerald lights up again. Shade moans loudly as Knuckles' throbbing appendage fills her completely. "Uh! Come on Knuckles! Give it to me!"

Knuckles smiles and thrusts deep into his mate's flower. This position made him thrust downward, which made for deep penetration. Shade digs her claws into the ground and arches her back. "OH! YES MY MATE! POUND ME HARD!"

The male echidna slams his organ into the female echidna at a fast pace and reaches around her legs to play with her bouncing breasts. Shade grabs his wrists and makes him be a little rougher with her. "DAMMIT KNUCKLES! MORE! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT!"

Knuckles instantly goes to his full speed and thrusts as hard as he can. Shade is drooling a lot and panting as she quickly approaches her fifth orgasm. _"OH YES! KNUCKLES MY MATE! HAH! UH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"_

Knuckles nods. "GAH! (panting) ME TOO SHADE! (panting) HERE IT COMES! AHH SHADE!"

Knuckles empties his reserves into Shade as his fourth and final orgasm tears through his body. Shade gasps as Knuckles unloads inside her and then has her fifth orgasm. _"KNUCKLES! AH! UH! UH!_ Ohhh Knuckles..."

The Master Emerald stops glowing as Knuckles pants and lays on his back. "I feel like (panting) the happiest echidna in the universe right now."

Shade lays on top of him and closes her eyes. "Can I share those feelings with you?"

Knuckles nods. "Absolutely you can."

Shade smiles and kisses his chest. "Thank you, because I have never been happier than I am right now."

The two echidnas fall asleep with smiles on their faces, not even caring about the fact they were still naked. They knew there would be consequences from their union because of being from rival clans, but Shade and Knuckles also knew they would be more than protected by the gods that made this plan happen.

**NOTE: I own the lemon half of the story. Holospartoi258 owns Noir and the non-lemon half of the story. Knuckles, Shade and all related characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Team Sonic. This is my first KnuxShade lemon, so please leave a review. Thank you for reading this lemon.**


End file.
